Code Geass: Code Return
by GeassedB2
Summary: Kallen can't stop thinking of him, but he is gone. Then a Girl very noticeable comes to Kallen's High School, When Kallen askes why she is there, her world gets thrown upside down. M for cussing and violence. (Discontinued for new version)
1. The Return of a Love REVAMPED!

Hello Code Geass fans, this the 2nd Fanfic I have started. Darkness Reveived will be continues soon, I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer-I don't own Code Geass or its Charaters, Just the names of the teachers and C.C. school name.

Geass, a power to destroy worlds, or remake them. A dangerous power if used wrong can end up killing the entire world. But if use right like Lelouch Vi Britannia it can create a peaceful, genital world for every one, no discrimination. Doesn't matter if your Japanese, Chinese, or Britannian. Everyone is in peace except a chosen few, a number so small you can count them on your fingertips. The few that knew the real intentions of the Demon Emperor Lelouch. These few hold a birden of what ifs in their heads. One of these few is Kallen Kozuki. The ace of the black knights and student at Ashford Academy. Recently she has been having these weird dreams where she is in a Knights of the Round uniform. But the weird thing was that it wasn't the normal knight's uniform, instead of it being a collar of the rainbow and then gold, her cloak was different as it was black and then red. She quite liked the look but the odd thing about her look was her hair, it was down like how she wore it when going to Ashford. The final part that blowed her mind to the next life was the man next to her. Next to her Britannian for was the form of her leader, the man that suffered for the peace of the world, the man that took her breathe away every time she looked in his direction, it was the Demon Emperor himself, Lelouch Vi Britannia. He was in his thrown room with a therm smile across his face. Kallen looked bewildered as she say her arm locked within his, their faces moving ever so slightly toward each other till...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Damn I hate that alarm!" Kallen yelled punching the alarm right on top of the controls, effectivly breaking the new clock. She swore under her breath thinking about the 5th clock she would have to buy in 2 weeks. Slowly she rolled out of her bed making a mental note not to leave her fan on her all night. Damn she was freezing! she went to the shower. She opened the door, turning the water on high and stepped in. As she stood there letting the water run down her body, she started to think about the dream. After a moment of thought, the red lotus turned the water off and stepped out of the steaming shower, grabbing a towl and plopping down on top of the sink to think.

"Why am I having these dreams and why is Lelouch there in them, he's dead and has been dead for a month now. Why should i even still have these feelings for him. He left us when we could have beaten Britannia. Credit the Black Knights betrayed him, but why leave me there too? Why leave me in the dark as well? I know now if i would have came with him things could have been different. I could have saved him. I could have protected him from the world. If only i had the power to do that." Kallen said to herself with a sigh. She looked over at the picture of him and smiled. "I know what you were trying to do, but for some people it's not so peaceful. Lelouch it was only peaceful with you." She said as she getting dressed in her school uniform, placing the destroyed Guren key around her neck. She looked over at the clock and gasped. "I only have 15 minutes before the warning bell rings!" She pushed up her hair into her spiky do, rushed out her room going to the kitchen, grabbing a peice of toast, saying bye to her mom and running out the she arrived at Ashford, she ran to her class and as soon as the bell rang, 'Thank you god, I made it!'

"That was close one Miss. Kozuki." The teacher said to her, she bowed and sat down. As soon as she sat down Rivalz started tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Rivalz?"

"Didn't you hear there's going to be a new student, they say she is super smart." As soon as he said that the door opened.

"Class, i would like to introduce Miss. Cloveia Claiskuyo. She will be coming here for now on." The teacher said as the new student walked in ask Kallen almost screamed. It was a white, long green haired girl, with stunning gold eyes and a bored look on her face as she walked in. She bowed and and started to speak.

"Hi I'm Cloveia Claiskuyo. I'm not from around here, but i wanted to come to Japan and to Ashford to learn something about you guys and about its people, but I don't like people so if you try to talk to me or flirt with me, you'll be tasting your own balls in your mouth for a weak." She said as she turned her head to look over a dumb struck Kallen.

"Well Miss. Claiskuyo, there is a couple of seats left so go ahead and pick one if you want." The teacher told the witch.

"Ok, hmm lets see here." She said, faking to think about it until she saw Kallen again still dumb struck and said. "I'll take the one next to the cute Red head." She said as she sat next to Kallen.

Kallen was in shock. Here was that witch that was with Lelouch. The witch that gave him Geass. The one that...

"Kallen, close your mouth or you'll be tasting a fly in a moment." C.C said seriously. Kallen gasped then closed her mouth still staring at C.C. then she spoke to the teacher. "Hey teach, could i show Cloviea around, as Student President, I have to show all the new kids around so they know where to go."

"Yes you may go Kallen, just pick up your work on the way back."

"No problem Miss. Khavony." Kallen said as she grabbed the green haired witch and pulled her out the door and shutting it behind her then she turned to the girl. "What the hell are you doing here out of all people!"

"I'm going to school, I am 18 you know." C.C. answered.

"And why here? Why not somewhere else?" Kallen asked her still mad.

"Because i need to talk with you and this is the only way to be face to face with you without you punching me." C.C. said to her still a bored look on her face.

"To.. me? About what?" Kallen asked, a little hesitantly.

"You'll have to ce with me after school if you want to know." She said as she followed Kallen. "Is there any pizza here?"

"What.. the umm yes, at lunch." Kallen said with a studder. Then she looked at C.C. you know we can leave right now, just get the person picking you up to drive us there, They would also have to sign us out."

"Fine whatever." C.C. said pulling out her cell phone, putting the number and saying some words into the phone Kallen couldn't understand then suddenly she closed it. "He will be here in 5 minutes."

"5 minutes?" Kallen said shocked.

"Yes he drives like a like a a fucking suicidal." C.C. Said. Then they waited. And as soon as 5 minutes passed.

"Would Miss. Claiskuyo and Miss. Kozuki come to the visitor center to be signed out." The speaker said.

"Told you." C.C. said as they went to the office. When they got there a man with a long country hat with a piece of cloth covering his face. He signaled for them to follow him. As Kallen stepped out they saw a Mini Air lift for just 3 people.

"What is this?" Kallen asked.

"I think this is your ride to where we are going." The man said, his voice sounding familiar. " Now get in." Kallen got inside the machine as the top closed and then launched it. It went as fast as a race car right from the start.

"Now now warlock, if you go to fast the mortal might get sick." C.C. said joking.

"HA your right there, witch."The man said.

What do they mean by mortal, I know C.C. is immortal, but what about this wait a minute, only Lelouch call C.C. witch, and I heard her call him warlock, could this be Lelouch? No way! He was stabbed in the heart, I say him die. But could it hurt to ask? Of course not. Kallen asked her self. "Um sir, could you please remove your hat and cloth from your head?"

"Ha, well well Kallen, we are here so let us leave this thing." He said as he landed on the ground and opened the top so they could get out. Kallen, C.C., and the man with the hat came out of the Air ship. As Kallen stepped out she notice she was not in the city anymore, she was in a farm, a orange farm to be exact. And then a pink haired came out of a part of the orange farm with a orange in her hair and a smile on her face.

"Kallen, its been a long time, glad you can make it." Anya said.

"But why am I here?" Kallen asked.

"Oh i see, he hasn't told you yet." Anya said looking the man with the hat.

"What, He hasn't told me what? Kallen asked.

"Oh Kallen you made it." Orange said coming out of the house in front of the orange farm.

"Oh Jeremiah, why are you here?" Kallen asked.

"I live here and run this farm with Anya here." Orange said pointing to Anya who turned beat red as she giggled.

"Yeah." Was Anya's giggling reply taking Jeremiah's hand in her's.

"And do you two live here as well?" Kallen asked pointing to the man and C.C.

"Yes we do and now Kallen we all would like to talk to you in the house, would you please follow me." The man said as everyone walked into the house and sat down at the table.

"So who are you, and why do you want to talk to me?" Kallen asked

"Do you want the power to bring back Lelouch, Kallen?" The man asked.

"Umm, no he was a evil man who betrayed us." Kallen said looking away.

"Kallen, what would you say if I told you I know where Lelouch was, that he was still alive." The man said.

"No way! Zero stabbed him through the heart. I saw him." Kallen stated.

"He is very much alive. If you could follow me , I can explain to you the location of your K-1."The man in the hat said as he stood up. She followed him as ge walked out of the dining room to what Kallen could only think it as being his room. "Now the location of the Lelouch. Well you are in the place he lives." He said then continue, actually you are in his very room, with him." He stated pointing to himself

"L..Lelouch it really be you? Wait no... YOU LIE! " Kallen asked then getting angry with this man. Lelouch was dead.

"Yes, it really is me Kallen." Lelouch said back to her as he took off his hat and face cloth. His long jet black hair followed down his face, a little longer then it was a month ago Kallen mentally noted. As he removed his face cloth, she saw violet eyes, the same eyes that could only belong to one man.

"But.. how, you was killed by.. Zero?" Kallen asked still amazed.

"So Kallen it's been a while." Kallen stared at him for about 5 minutes. Then stepped forward and then...SMACK!

"You fucking asshole, I can't believe you could do that to us, to me, I cared for you and you didn't care!" Kallen roared.

"I did care for you, that's why I pushed you away, so they wouldn't kill you for being close to me." Lelouch said rubbing his red cheek.

"Did you think I cared! I would have died for you right then and there if you would have allowed me too, but no, you had to be the big hero didn't you!" Kallen said, tears running down her face now.

"Kallen..." Lelouch started but was cut off with a kick to the gut.

"Don't Kallen me Lelouch! You left me there thinking you didn't care for me, until you said those final words to me, two words you knew that would kill me inside, but also would give me hope. "Live On." Two words that from you can mean so much. You curse your friend with those same two words." Sh stated punching him in the jaw this time. Lelouch didn't stop her letting her vent out all the anger, gasping for her breath. he stood there waiting for her to finish when she started again.

"How in the hell are you alive anyway, can you tell me that?" Kallen yelled.

"Well as you know C.C. can't be killed neither. That is because she has a code. I code is the last stage of geass. When you get the person that gave you Geass's code, then you loose your Geass, but you become immortal, able to give Geass to who you see fit. Well turns out when you was in Britannia's cells, I used the black knights to crush a Geass facility. When I got there a guy named V.V. was there as well. He was immortal, until my father, Charles Vi Britannia stole his code from him making him immortal. We killed V.V. there as the black knights betrayed me and Rolo died saving me. I went to C's world or the afterlife and trapped him in there with me, but C.C., my mother, and Susaku got in as well. My father's plan was to use C.C.'s code and kill what they called God. I decided I didn't want the world to stop, I wanted a future, so i rejected my fathers plan, and when my Geass evolved, I used my Geass on God stopping my father's plan, he tried to kill me, but he and my mother disappeared into C's world. As a result of this I got his code. A code only works when a person first dies, thats when it activates. So I didn't know I would live after the Zero Requiem." Lelouch said.

"Zero Requiem, what is that?" Kallen asked taking this all in.

"It was the plan devised by Susaku and myself. It was simple, take over Britannia, get the worlds trust then take it over, pulling all hatred to me as I was the Dictator. After Nunnally told me she pretty much had the same idea, i use my Geass on he to give me the Democlies Key. And then I took the world over. The only people that wasn't Susaku and me that knew was Cecile, Lloyd, and Sayoko. After all of you was captured I still talked to those 3, making plans for the future. I want them to build you a new knightmare, but decided not to since you was the 'enemy'. Then me and Susaku set up the 'execution' with Jeremiah and Anya. Anya was never really strapped in to the holder and the straightjacket. If something would have gine wrong, she would have intervened, but it went perfect. And as you see it worked and the world is peaceful." Lelouch continued.

"Lelouch, things could have been different." Kallen stated.

"I know, I wish I could do that, believe me if i could go back in time I would change my ideas, I would save Euiphy, but my goal would be the same, to put the world in peace." Lelouch said. "Hey Kallen since you want you want to go back in time, what would you do for it?"

"I would do anything for it, so people don't hate you and you be force to live all the way out here. I just wish I had that power, so you and me can be happy together." Kallen said as all of the sudden Lelouch got so close to Kallen, she could feel his breath and then he kissed her, but then her mind started racing, seeing some of Lelouch when she didn't see him. And then he spoke.

"So Kallen you want power, the power of time, well I can give it to you as long as you accept my contract. If you do I will give you the power of Geass, the power of the king. You will get the power that you want, but you will be bonded to me, do you except these terms?"

"Yes, I accept the terms of your contract!" Kallen said.

"Very well then." Lelouch said as they returned to his room. "So Kallen why did you except my contract?"

"Well I think we could change the world again if we went back in time, I know you want to save your sister, and I.. I like you Lelouch." Kallen said blushing. As a response to this Lelouch rapped his arms around her.

"Kallen, do you know what Q-1 meant?" Lelouch asked her.

"It means.. um I don't know." Kallen said now puzzled.

"It means Queen -1. Like your my queen Kallen." Lelouch said back to her.

"I.. am your queen." Kallen said with a huge blush.

"Yes Kallen, I want you to be my queen, and my Empress when we take over Britannia." Lelouch said smiling.

"We.. are going to take over Britannia. But didn't you already try that?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, but i didn't have you on my side." Lelouch said to Kallen as she blushed. And then a knock at the door.

"Are you 2 love birds done yet, I don't have all day to get your knightmare order, and I want to work on that new weapon said you created Lelouch." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd is here?, why." Kallen asked,

"Like I said, he on my side, he wants a non boring life. And really knightmares are his passion." Lelouch said and then he kissed Kallen. "Now lets go start our future."

"As you wish my K-1." Kallen said with a giggle. Lelouch blushed and they walked out the door, hands together.

Kallen and Lelouch walked down the stairs to see a very excite Lloyd waiting for them, Cecile arm wrapped in his.

"Well you two finally came down to see me, oh I'm soooo flattered." Lloyd said with a laugh.

"So Lloyd, how are the new knightmares coming?" Lelouch asked

"I don't know yet your majesty, you have to tell me what you want first then i can build." Lloyd said.

"Also, we have so model frames we want you to look through to see what you knightmare will look like." Cecile included.

"OK, my we see them then."

A/N Ok tell me how you guys like the revamped version on chapter 1. I personally love it :) Chapter 2 and 3 will be released in a few ok guys :) Tell Me What You think!


	2. The Start of the Past Revamped!

Lloyd pulled out a device that looked somewhat like a iPad and started punching in something until s hologram popped up of a weird looking knightmare frame. It looked like a mix of the Gawain and the new Guren but it had no head in it. "This Knightmare is tall with two hiddron canons on the shoulders with a long radiation claw or two Anti matter cannons with a radiation claw. it also comes with a long range anti knightmare sniper rifle or 2 MVS Spears and MVS Fork Knife with energy disks for both. And if that wasn't enough for your holyness, it comes with energy wings too." Lloyd told them pride evident in his voice. "The heads for these frames are different and will be shown later." Lloyd said with a laugh looking at the two in front of him. Lelouch and Kallen was shocked by the power of this knightmare frame.

"Now now, you two, don't drop your jaws yet, i still have two more amazing frames to show you!." Lloyd said with a laugh. then he touch the tablet to bring up the second of the three knightmare frames. "It is a mix of the Tristen and Anya's Mordred. This knightmare comes with the Mordred's big cannon, but as a feature, this one can change form into a Hiddron long range sniper as well. This Knightmare also comes with 2 Anti matter Sublaser guns. The only optional things on this frame is if you wanted 1 slash Harkins and a MVS sword or 2 slash Harkins. You also have a chose.." Lloyd was saying till Lelouch cut him off.

"Lloyd, I believe Kallen and myself has already decided on the first one. I'll take the option of the Hiddron Cannons with the anti matter Sniper and She'll take the Anti matter cannons, with the two MVS Spears and fork Knife." Lelouch said looking at Kallen.

"Ha just like I thought. well I will tell you has picked the 2nd Knightmare frame, and Lord Jeremiha picked the final frame." He said. "Now here are the heads." Lloyd said handing the device over to Lelouch.

"I'll take the knightmare head that looks like a Roman warrior helmet with a crown on top of its head." Lelouch stated

"And I'll take the one that has a 3rd eye, looking thing." She said

"Nice choices, and Kallen that third eye looking thing as you called it, it has a feature of its own. It has a built in Anti matter cannon." Lloyd said bring up her knightmare's head.

"Whoa, that is so cool Lloyd, THANKS SO MUCH!" She said hugging the Earl "So do we get a choice of color your holyl smartness?"

"Do you get to choice your color? Nope we are just going to put bright red bull's eyes on your plain white knightmares. Of course you pick your colors!" Lloyd said with a laugh.

"Ok then all take a black and red Knightmare trimmed in white with bright red eyes." Kallen said.

"And I'll take a all black Knightmare trimmed in gold with bright Red eyes as well." Lelouch said grabbing a form paper and writing everything he wanted on his Knightmare, while Kallen did the same. Once they were done, They handed Lloyd the forms and got up. "Is that all Lloyd?"

"Yes both frames will be done by Friday. Hope you are ready for this." Lloyd said laughing again as Lelouch and Kallen left. They walked out side to the front pourch of the house to find Anya there sitting by herself looking at her cell phone..

"Oh hey guys. So how are you liking our home?" Anya asked.

"I like it, its not to big, but not to small, its also beautiful inside." Kallen said with a smile.

"Thank you, well are you ready for the trip?" Anya ask with curious look on her face.

"Yes I am, wait... How did you know?" Kallen asked, looking at the thin girl.

"That's all Lulu here has been talking about 'Oh my Kallen this' and 'Oh my Kallen that'" She said with a laugh

"Oh don't get started Pinky. Kallen you don't want to hear Jeremiha and her when they are together. 'Oh Orangy I love you soo..."Lelouched started, but was stopped when a hand went over his face from Anya. Kallen started to laugh, but straighted up as Anya sat back down.

" So what you going to do on your end?" Kallen questioned.

"Well since Lelouch's mom won't over take my body anytime soon thank god, I will get my Mordred then when I become a Knight of Round, I will rebell and join the black knights showing a open hatred to the Empire. I will help you guys until it is over then I plan on trying to have a farm like this." Anya said bluntly.

"So you are going to help me Pinky?" Lelouch said poking Anya, making her giggle.

"Ha ha, of course I will 'your majesty'." Anya said bowing in front of him laughing.

"If you ever do that again I will.." Lelouch started with a smile.

"I won't haha, I promise Lulu." Anya said as she turned around. "Well got to get back to work, these oranges won't pick themselves you know?" She walked off leaving Lelouch and Kallen by themselves. Lelouch sat down at a chair with a chess board on top of it, inviting Kallen to play him. Kallen sat down and started placing her piece in their correct spots.

"Have you played before Q-1?" Lelouch asked fingering the black king, and then Kallen grabbed the black queen. "Hey, I need that!" He yelled.

"Here you go." Kallen handed him a different black queen. keeping this one to herself. "This one is my piece." Kallen said with a giggle.

"Fine I'll take this one." Lelouch said with a small smile grabbing another black queen from the table.

"And yes I have played before, remember my father played chess, I was there when you beat him." Kallen said placing her black queen in her hand as they started, First Kallen got the jump on him, taking his 3 black pawns and a knight. Then Lelouch responded putting her in a trap, grabbing her white queen, 5 of her pawns and both rooks. After that Kallen push a attack against his king, but his queen defended him. She smirked at that. He was showing her what it was like on the battle field, how she always defended him. finally she trapped his black king, but he got out of it using the bishup and queen and beat Kallen.

"Well damn it. I lost. Oh well" Kallen said looking at Lelouch. "So Lelouch, how did you get here." Kallen said pointing around her.

"Well this is how i got here."

Flashback

"Where the hell are you wanting me to go witch?" Lelouch exspelled starting to get pissed off.

"Just keep going boy. You don't need to get mad, you will like where I am making you go." C.C. said to him a mater of factually.

"Well can you at least throw me a bone, I want to know where we are going?" Lelouch asked

"Well, where we go is runned by your most loyal subornate." C.C. said. "Turn right warlock, we are only a couple minutes away now."

"Ok finally, you know making the horses turn is lots of hard work." Lelouch said whipping his sweat of his brow.

"You are the demon king, zero, and the man of miracles, but you are so weak it is pathetic really."

"Oh shut up witch before i tie you up and throw you in the river and leave you there for you to die over and over again. I could call you C.C. the teenage fish, haha." Lelouch said laughing.

"Oh, I don't know if you could ever grab me with out killing over, out of breath boy." C.C. shuting up Lelouch for a moment.

"I hate you C.C." Lelouch said getting mad again.

"Love you too warlock." C.C. said as they pulled into the dirt rode arriving at the orange farm, Jeremiha and Anya waving at him.

End of Flashback.

"And that is when we arrived, I was shocked to see Anya here at first, but most franckly, watching her run at me and giving me a hug was a wtf moment for me. Before I only knew the emotionless Knight of 6, but here she was running at me, hugging me to death." Lelouch said to kallen.

Begining a flashback (Again)

Anya just landed the hug on Lelouch. Anya looks up at him shock in her eyes.

"I thought you was dead, its so good to see you alive and well Lulu." Anya said smiling brightly to him.. Her actions was really reminding him of Shirley.

"Yup, I am alive and kicking as you can say." Lelouch said as Anya ended the hug. She took a picture of him and walked back to the house. As she went in the house as Jeremiha and greeted Lelouch.

"Your majesty, its good to see you after these past weeks." Orange said to Lelouch.

"It's good to see you too Jeremiha. So may I asked what has happened to Anya she seem so much more open." Lelouch asked.

"Well before your 'death' my lord, I was fighting young Anya here in the battle to control of the world. She beat me, but I had a trick up my metal sleeve. I caught her offguard with my Sutherland and slashed open her cockpit. When I was saying that she would remember me and blah blah blah till I heard her say. 'I have no memories.'. I used my Geass canceller and she blacked out. Well when she awoke she has gotten all of her memories back and slowly she started becoming what you see here today. After that day she has been wanting to help you." Orange said telling Lelouch everything.

End of FlashBack.

"So Kallen there's my story now tell me yours, hows your mom?" Lelouch asked. Kallen smiled liking the change of subject.

"She is well, she hasn't done refrain in a while, I'm very proud of her." Kallen said as Cecile came outside looking at Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch, may I have a word with you and Miss. Kozuiki?" Cecile asked.

"Of course. Now what do you need?" Lelouch responded."

"I was thinking it would be a good idea if Kallen practices her Geass before our leave." Cecile told her. He could notice that she wanted to see how Kallens Geass worked, as much as he did.

"Sure I can try." Kallen said as they grabbed her hand. She consitrated and then opened her eyes reviling the Geass longo in here left eye, her eye completely red. And then Kallen, Lelouch started going back in time,when they landed it was at the Ghetto, the day Lelouch got his own Geass. As they looked on when the truck crashed, Lelouch saw himself ask if anyone was ok, then the truck sped off Lelouch looked horrified. He was trying to call someone, but he couldn't get service. Lelouch looked on hiding his face from his show of patheticness until he heard both Cecile and Kallen laughed at his face while he glared at them. Then they was sent back.

"That was my aerial projection. I can also send us back with or without our bodies. I believe I could also send objects with us." Kallen stated her eye still glowing red.

"Can you do anything else?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I can see a bit in the future and i know what you will do or say." Kallen said.

"Ok, so can you.." Lelouch started but Kallen intruped him.

"Yes I just tried it out." Kallen said with a smirk.

"Ok, well Its starting to get late. Im going to go hit the royal hay." Lelouch said laughing at his little joke.

"Ok good night." Kallen told him giving a peak on the cheek and he went to bed.

4 days later, Friday

"Lelouch wake up you idiot. It's time to get ready for the re-rebellion." Kallen said smacking him in the face while she was sitting on his lap.

"Aghh please give me five more minutes." Lelouch growned.

"Fine moron." Kallen said, getting up. Lelouch went back to sleep. As he went back to sleep, Kallen walked back in and grabbed the side of the bed and the ... THUMP!

"Aghh, oh my god what was that for!" Lelouch yelled.

"You said give you 5 minutes, I gave you that and when it hits 5 minutes I woke you for sure." Kallen said with a smirk giving a hand to help him up. They walked out of Lelouch's bedroom, and started walking to the new Knightmare hanger they built. As they walked in to the hanger they was stunned of what they saw.

Ha Ha clifthanger, I am happy with this chapter. Chapter 3 will start the chaos. Thank you so much for your reviews and keep it up. Chapter 3 will be soon. Please tell me how I'm doing.

Update! This is the revamped version, I will be revamping the 3rd Chapter tomorrow. Tell me what you think :)


	3. The New Beginning Revamped!

**Hello again everyone. Thanks for the comments everyone, I wanted to just say I will work on this story first before going to Kallen of the Rebellion R1. That first Chapter was just a preview of what the new story will be like. Thanks for the Reviews again. Everyone That reviewed will be honored in a special way next chapter. A thank you from me to you! Hope you all enjoy and I will have the new chapter soon!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character found in this story unless I point a OC out.

As Kallen and Lelouch looked up they saw their 2 new huge knightmares, a look of both Kallen's akmighty Guren and Lelouch's Dark Gawain. Kallen's Knightmare was a fair mixture of Black and a dark red, trimmed in a shiny white metal. The head of the frame had 2 horns on the side like the Guren and motion tracker on the top of its heading looking like a 3rd black eye. As Kallen got in she noticed it was just like the inside of the Guren's cockpit.

As Kallen looked at her frame Lelouch looked at his. It was A tall black frame with a brilliant golden trim. Like Kallen's new frame, Lelouch's Knightmare was a mixture of her Guren and his Gawain. At the top of the frame it looked like it had a golden crown on its head with red white and black jems in it. Lelouch noticed that this Knightmare was just like his old Gawain's old cockpit. It even had the 2 seats in there so C.C. could help with the guns, or put all control to the back seat, his seat. As he looked Lloyd started speaking.

"Well well, looks like our king and queen are quiet fascinated with their new toys uh?"

"Oh my god Lloyd, this is great, thank you so much." Kallen said giving Lloyd a hug. Lloyd laughed.

"Well, don't thank me all the way now, your highness gave me all the money for these two frames." Lloyd told her. Kallen went wide eyed.

"Are you serious?" Kallen Stated said in complete shock. "Lelouch, you payed for all this?" Kallen said, her chin hitting the ground.

"Yup, I saved some of the money from my time as the Demon King."Lelouch told her getting a little amused by Kallen's face. As Kallen finally brought her chin back to normal Lloyd started talking again.

"I know you both are very smart I gave you both the optional keyboard controls as well, Kallen you will have to get Lelouch here to teach you how it works, its very complicated. Also we gave you the absolute defense shield as well. I can teach you that. " Lloyd told kallen. Once again she gave him a hug.

"These things are so amazing, There are so powerful. I can't wait to test them." Kallen said looking at the Knightmares then got a little curious. "Hey Lloyd"

"Yes Kallen."

"What is our name of the knightmares?" Kallen wanted to know, he most have so crazy names.

"Well your Knightmare names are based off chess pieces." Lloyd said, now it was Lelouch's turn to speak a little shocked.

"Really? You took the names that far Lloyd, I'm impressed."

"Kallen, your black and red frame is called Burakkuku~in." Lloyd told her, her face getting a blush.

"Really, you named my Knightmare the black queen in Japanese."

"Well of course, as I recall your highness calls you Q1, so why not make your Knightmare fitting for our black King here." Lloyd said poking Lelouch in the shoulder, as Lelouch winced.

"Lloyd stop that." Lelouch said.

"Oh shut up you big baby." Lloyd said with a smirk.

"Is that a order your smartness." Lelouch replied.

"Yes it was, And I can guess you already know, but your Knightmare is Kuro-o, which we all know is Black King in Japanese." Lloyd said.

"You did put a lot of effort in the names didn't you?" Lelouch said with a grin, he loved the names and so did Kallen.

"Well I know you well your majesty." Lloyd said.

"Ok if you use another formality, I'm going to feed you to the crows!" Lelouch said, he hated formalities. Once during his time as Emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire, one of his guard called him formalities like 30 times in a row so as soon as Lelouch got eye contact with him he ordered him to run around the palace doing the chicken dance then ordered him to die. It wasn't a pretty site. Then a Red Lotus started challenging him.

"Oh, is that true my lord, I would hate to die without kissing your majesty one last time."

"You know I'll never hurt you Kallen, anyway we need to get ready, Lets all pack and get ready for the past." Lelouch stated grabbing Kallen's hand, heading to her chambers. They reached her door and Kallen used the key card and they went into the room, Lelouch walked over to her bed and sat down while she got her clothing ready. He layed back grabbing a picture she had on her night stand. It was a picture her brother and herself standing in the middle of the ghettos in Japan. They was in their rebel clothing, both smiling at the camera. Kallen walked to him, seeing Lelouch looking at the picture.

"I miss him, he had the idea the we could free Japan. I guess he was right after all." Kallen said.

" I bet, he looks like a good brother and friend, its a shame that such a good person had die for what he believed in while we still live in the cycle of hatred." Lelouch said putting the picture down.

"Yeah, well you have lost someone like that." Kallen said not wanting to say her name.

"Euphy." Lelouch stated not wanting to cry in front of kallen, he needed to be strong.

"I am so sorry Lelouch. I know it must have been hard, to kill your own blood." Kallen said wanting to help her mate.

"So what you packing Kallen?" Lelouch asked, wanting to get off the current subject.

"Well I have some stuff if you want to look for yourself." Kallen said with a blush. Lelouch walked over to the bag with Kallen's clothing in. With a slight blush he started looking at her clothing. First he saw the black knight red pilot suit. It didn't surprise him she had that, the next one was a modified black knight uniform. It was black trimmed with red. the shoulders was like the 4 holy swords with a flowing black cape with the chess queen logo in red and white behind her. It looked amazing and was made just for her. He was stunned and wanted to know who helped make it. The next garment he found shocked him more then anything, it was the same straightjacket she had been put in when she was captured by the Chinese Federation and traded to Britannia. He turns around giving her a 'OMG what the hell, this isn't like you.' look. She blushed.

"Well, C.C. was right about the straightjacket, when its not bonding you , it really comfy. I can't believe I like that thing, but it looks good." Kallen said with a smirk. It was the last thing in the bag. She put the clothing back inside her bag and looked at him. "So, do you have a idea where you want to go to start things off."

"Well you remember the first time Cornelia poked her pretty little head out?" Lelouch said looking back at her.

"Yes, that was your first loose." Kallen said. Lelouch frowned.

"Well that's where we will start." Lelouch said pulling her into a deep kiss. After they kissed deeply for about a long period of time they pooling away, needing to breath. They walked back to the hanger waiting for everyone. As they walked in they saw Anya hanging on Orange boy, both of them smiling stupidly. Lelouch and Kallen chuckled, they loved seeing the new Anya, being so free with her emotions. She still took pictures a lot, but now she was doing it for the love of it.

"Oh Lulu, you made it." Anya said finaly noticing them. "So did you see the new Black Knight Spec Ops Uniforms I made?"

"I didn't know you could sew Pinky." Lelouch stated looking at his pink haired friend.

"Well yeah." She started with a blush. "I have getting good at it, so when you said you wanted to try to re do the past, I got to work and made some black knight special stuff for the leaders."

"Who is?"

"Well Kallen, C.C., my self, my puddin', and well you. " She said pulling out a big box labeled ZERO. She gave it to him and walked back to Jeremiah Lelouch took the box and opened it up. As he saw the suit he became shocked. It was a zero costume, but it was different. It was black, but the helmet's visor was red instead of purple. he looked inside the new mask and sees the new system inside of the zero mask. The suit was also a red and lightish red with a yellow trim. Lelouch was shocked about his amazing new costume.

"Wow thank you so much Anya, I owe you big time for this one." Lelouch told her. With a smile.

"You got your mom out of my head and the damned Geass order for me to forget out of my head. And for that I thank you." Anya said giving him a wink. They waited for everyone else to arrive before they went around the frames. When everyone got to the frames they grabbed each other hands.

"Kallen please, lets start this." Lelouch said looking at her silently telling her she could do it. Her right eye glowed red and then they was sent into this straight matter tunnel. Cecile started to freak out , but Lloyd calmed her down.

"Ok everyone, I need Jeremiah to use his Geass canceller on my Que, Ok? If you don't we will lose our memories and Kallen would be the only one able to remember." Lelouch said as Jeremiah gave her a nod. Lelouch hoped with the two new frames he was touching and with everyone having there memories he could make it easier for them to make a more peaceful world, a world that no one had to hide in.

"Ok on my mark." Lelouch said getting ready for when they went half way through. He told them to move around Jeremiah except Kallen so it didn't throw them in a middle of a unknown time. "NOW JEREMIAH!" Lelouch yelled. Orange activated his geass canceller free everyone minds from the power trying to take the memories away from them. "Jeremiah nice work only a minute more." Jeremiah only nodded again.

"Ok you all can relax now." Lelouch said then turning to Kallen. "Kallen, Takw use to the morning of the day Cornelia challenges Zero, by destroying the Ghetto."

"Yes my King." Kallen said her voice echoing from the power of her Geass. A second later there was a white little and then... Blump! Lelouch Landed in his bed hard.

"God damn that hurt." Lelouch said then his phone rang on his Zero phone, it was under the the name Q1. It was Kallen.

"Hello my queen, you feel ok?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah I feel ok, a little dizzy but ok, oh I took the Kuro-o and the Burakkuku~in to the Ashford abandoned warehouse. They both work ok." Kallen stated to him.

" Thats good to here." Lelouch said. "I plan on using my Knightmare later."

"What you going to do my black king?" Kallen asked wanting to know. "And can I come to meet the former witch of Britannia?"

Lelouch laughed. "Of course you can come my black queen and you asked what I'm going to do." Lelouch smirked evilly. "I'm giving my sister Cornelia's G1 mobile base a great welcoming back surprise!"

**A/N Thanks for reading chap 3! Hope you liked it. So Kallen and Lelouch and the gang are in the past. Also I want to point out one thing. I put a Easteregg in this story. First one who finds it will have their REAL name or a nickname added to Chap 4 as a member of Ashford. I'll give you a hint, the line is from the Dc Universe (Which I don't own neither) And its from a villain. Thanks guys.**

**Update! PS! This is the revamped version. I really hope you enjoyed the new version. Please check out chapter 4 Cornelia's Yard. It was just released.**


	4. Cornelia's Yard

Lelouch got out of his bed looking at his cell phone. The vibration it was admitting was annoying, even for a demon king. Lelouch slowly grabbed a hold of his phone, looking at the screen. The screen said "incoming call, Q-1" he opened it up and placed it to his ear.

"Well good morning sleepy head, how are you this pleasant morning?" Kallen said, happy to have disturbed him. He only growled at her as a response. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. well today is when your beloved sister showed your face."

"I know Q-1, would you like to go prepare?"

Yes, we have much planning my king."

"Oh Kallen I do have a question for you. Your last name, which are you picking?" Lelouch asked.

"What do you mean Lelouch?' Kallen wondered

"In the past you chose your Japanese side, you picked Kozuki, but now it is different, you are siding with a Britannian..." Lelouch started.

"You asking me if I will go bye my Japanese name or my Britannian last name, is that correct Lulu?"

"Yes that is correct."

"You said it yourself Lelouch, I am siding with Britannia, this isn't about freeing Japan anymore for me, This nation is just a stepping stone for a bigger picture."

"That's dark Kallen, sounds like something I would say." Lelouch laughed.

"I learned from the best your majesty. I'll meet you at the Tokyo park ok? "

'Yes, I'll be there. Goodbye Love." Lelouch clicked off his phone, a big smirk on his face. 'Well Cornelia, how will you play my new plan this time. Well it don't matter how you do, because every way you can go, I will be the victor.' Lelouch thought as he got into his Ashford uniform when he heard a knock.

"Big brother, its time for breakfast." Nunnally told a stunned Lelouch. 'My sister,,, she's here. last i remember of her, she wasn't blind anymore, but calling me the enemy of the world, a demon.' "All right sister." Lelouch had his breakfast with his sister then went off to Ashford. He attended his first to class but then went to the roof to read until the meeting. When lunch came, Lelouch went to the Cafe and just grabbed a rice ball and a coffee waiting for Kallen to join him at the Tokyo Park. When she got there with her tray, she put her tray down and smiled. "So Lelouch where do we begin?"

Later that day - G1 base.

"Dalton, what is the status of the ghetto?" Princess Cornelia asked one of her loyal knights.

"It is surrounded my princess, what is your next order your highness?"

"Destroy it, lets see if Zero has the nerve to play against the Witch of Britannia, the attack has been announced to the public correct?"

"Yes my lady, just as you requested to be broadcasted on all channels, even all internet websites have the attack announced."

"As always, I can put my trust in you Dalton, good work." Cornelia then switched station. "All units, go into attack formation alpha 7, and start the attack. NOW!"

Yes, your highness!" All her units responded back. Cornelia let out a chuckle. "Your move now Zero."

Inside the Kuro-o

"I wasn't here the last time this happened, Lelouch so what happened. You told me you lost, but you said you lost" Kallen asked over the radio. Lelouch sat in the Kuro-o in a a fallen building of the ghetto. He always remembered this faithful day, how he waas over confident, thinking he could just walk up to the battle with the same strategy as in Shingiku, finding random elevens and have him follow his orders, how fullish of him. Walking into Cornelia yard with a little bone wouldn't tam the best, just like a dog you have to make it follow you.

"I was defeated here. Cornelia set up a trap and made my cockiness get the better of me. She redid the Shingku ghetto massacre her trying to force me out and it worked. I used my Geass on a soldier that spotted me and took his Sutherland for my self. Just like in Shingku, I found a rebel group just like your old rebel group inside a broken down ready to die for their lost Japan. I told them I could lead them, give them victory in this sure defeat, but only if they could follow Zero's orders. My plan was working perfectly when Cornelia did something I didn't exspect, she retreated her forces."

"Retreated? But why in the middle of battle?"

"To trick Zero. I was forced to use one of my soldiers as bait, which i don't mind to do, but she didn't fall for it and after that, my rebels acted on there own accord, dying one after another. I had retreated with Cornelia's forces to be closer to her. After my forces was gone she order everyone to get out of their Knightmares and show their face. I was trapped, either show my face's and get killed or attack and get killed. C.C. saved me of course. I didn't understand it at first, but now I do. I lost, to learn a lesson, the lesson that no mere man is a god and then the same lesson the day you learned who I was Kallen." Lelouch finished when he heard evil chuckling on the other line. "Kallen..."

"Ha Ha! I should have shot him right there. If he would have died you would have saved Nunnally, we would have won the Black Rebellion, but then and there I became a scared fool. A fool, how betrayed my leader just because of the man under the mask, but now that will change with the world. We will defeat everyone. I won't stop till we are the victor. I don't care who they are, Britannians or Black Knights. I only follow one man and that man is... LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!"

"Kallen I am grateful. Remember tho, we have to play our roles, you have to care to much for Japan..."

"Of course your highness!" Kallen said knowing what her love was going to say.

"Cornelia just announced her attack, you ready my queen?"

"Do you really have to ask Lelouch?"

"Guess not, haha!" Lelouch said getting off the channel and hopping out of the Kuro-o in his Britannian soldier uniform. He notices a knightmare coming toward him. He puts on his helmet to conceal his face clutching his left shoulder.

"Soldier, what battalion are you in?" The man in the knightmare asked.

"I'm in the second battalion reconnaissance squad. I got wounded from a 11 terrorist, but I disk from him that I wanted to give it to her majesty."

"A disk? Stay there, I'm getting out."

"Of course sir. " Lelouch said then watching the soldier get out of his frame. Once Lelouch saw the man's face he struck. Lelouch then released the strap of his helmet and took it off. "But first I have to ask you something. Can I borrow your Knightmare." Lelouch said catching the key. He got in the hatch, input the code, and put iin the key. He started up the frame remembering about the terrorist he needed to complete his mission.

Once he convinced the rouge terrorist Resistance to join him in a fight against Cornelia, promising them victory over the witch of Britannia. '"Ha, yeah we won't when this fight, but Zero willl.'

"Ok B group, 2 knightmares will be coming down that ally in 20 seconds concentrate fire on that wall. Fire on my command." Lelouch said watching the rest of his board. Being in the right place and the right time to jump in with his sister's forces. He watched the rest of her forces 'She was moving just like last time. "Fire now!"

"Are you sure?" The terrorist yelled.

"If you don't trust me then die." Zero yelled back.

"Oh screw this!" The other said shooting the wall. As the wall crush down they could see the 2 knightmares fall shot down by the same bullets they just shot. "Holy shit, they came." After that they followed his word without question. Saying words like "We can do this!" and "With Zero we can win!"

"Ha ha. what idiots. Your just mindless insects in a such bigger game." Lelouch picked up his radio. "Kallen are you in place?"

"Yes your Highness!" Kallen said.

"Very well. N1, P5 go 50 degrees and open fire. K4 and K5 act as decoys for N9 and N3..." Lelouch said getting into the battle till he heard his sister's voice. 'Just on time.'

Inside Cornelia's G1

Your highness, our men are getting hit by unknown weapons." One of the tacks men told her. 'Maybe this is Zero.'

"I will take it from here men." Cornelia said getting up, going to her microphone. "All units, retreat back to the g 1. No formation is needed." She announced to her men, making sure if Zero was out there, he heard her. After her men retreated, 1 IFF signal popped up on the screen.

"Her majesty, another one of our units just popped back up what you want us to do?" 1 of that tactition questioned.

"Kill it." Cornelia responded.

"But princess. that unit could have been captured by a terrorist, we should help him!'

"But nothing! I ordered the men to retreat, if they can't follow orders then I have no use for them." Cornelia said then calling Dalton. "Kill that IFF."

"Yes my lord!" Dalton responded back.

In the unit that turned his IFF on.

"Holy shit this might..." The random terrorist said then seeing 3 of the Glostin Knights coming at him. "What are you doing, I'm on your side. Can't you see the IFF?" After seeing the frames not stopping he cried out. "Oh screw this!" And fired upon the frames, only to be stabbed through the knightmare and the cockpit, killing the Japanese Rebel inside. Cornelia and Lelouch repeated the same tactics as before and Lelouch was left without any of the terrorist left.

With Lelouch.

"Enter victory formation 6! We have won this fight!" Cornelia said on the intercom. 'Ha, that is what you believe Cornelia.' The knightmares moved into 3 lines of 10 bowing infront of the G-1 base. "Now all pilots, get out of your frames and show your faces!" Cornelia ordered again. 'Perfect' Thought Lelouch.

"Soldier, open up your hatch... well come on then." The frame infront of him ordered.

"I can't, my hatch was damaged in combat." Lelouch said acting frantic in his voice, but smirking all in the same.

"Ok then, we will open it for you." The soldier replied.

"Thanks Sir." Lelouch said, feeling his cockpit being opened. He grabbed his extra Zero mask and put it on. 'Now, to change everything...'

Omg a Update. Like holy shit right. Well I finally had some spare time and wrote this chapter up. It don't have much detail, but that is because it's almost the exact same as the episode. I don't want to bore you guys with crap you already know. This is to set up the beginning of what Kallen and Lelouch like to call, 'The End to the old beginning'. Hope you enjoyed the brand new chapter. Please review or no new chapter! Mhahaha. 


	5. A twist In Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Code Geass! I promise, now don't hurt me!

Inside Cornelia's G-1

"It's Zero, he's inside one of our Knightmares!" One of her tactitions said; 'So I was right. This is for you Clovis."

"Cornelia, I am Zero!" Zero said Flurishing out his hand. "I ask for you not to kill me, I would like to speak with the Witch of Britannia herself."

"And why should I speak with a nasty 11 like you!" Cornelia spat back.

"Because, I know some information about Marianne the Flash's children!" Zero shot back at her.

"Lelouch and Nunnally.."Cornelia wispered in the mic.

"Yes The fallen Vi Britannian line. The once 17th hare to the Britannian imperial thrown and his sister."

"How dare you disgrace the fallen, do you have no shame!" Cornelia shouted, pulling out her long range, customize gun; took aim and fired, skinning the top of his shoulder. "The next will be in your skull you damn eleven skum, Now guards kill..." But Cornelia's words stopped as soon as she heard...

"What if I told you they are alive, hiding within the system?" Zero stated, grabbing at his injured shoulder.

"You filthy 11 aghhh..." She thought about it for a quick moment, only a moment. If he was in her sight, there would be little to no possiblity of him pulling one of his stupid miricles, in the process making her look like a full in front of the crown. On the other hand he can pull the info out of him and just kill him. Then she csn focs on the real reason she came to area eleven; to find her lost brother and sister. "Fine bring him up to my thrown room. Shackle him tight first tho, and boys, please don't be gental with there."Cornelia said with a chuckle at the end. If this man new anything about her lost brother and sister then she will talk to him. Get the info out of his sorry ass then kill him for killing her brother. As she was pondering what to ask Zero she heard a knock. "Bring him in." She said and saw to figures walk in to her command center. ! of the people was Zero,shackled with his hands put behind his back. Another looked like a female wearing the basic officer clothing with a helmet over her face.

"I bring you the high terrorist Zero your highness." The female soldier said.

"Thank you very much, You may exit now." Cornelia said, but was underlined with a order.

"As it may your highness, I do believe it would be a wiser idea for a guard she stand guard while the terrorist and you talk about what ever you need out of him so none of his little friends can interfer." The lone soildier said, no hint of fear entering her words while talking to the third princess to the thrown.

"Very well soldier, keep a eye on Zero then and tand over there if you may. Now Zero what was we going to talk about again... Oh I remember, how do you know my dead brother and sister?"

"Cornelia, you haven't changed." Zero said standing up, showing his bounds wasn't on him tightly at all. With that Lelouch inwardly smiled as he saw Cornelia moment of rage.

"Soldier, seize him!" Cornelia ordered, frusting her finger at the masked monster.

"Sorry your highness, but I only follow Master Zero." The soldier said taking off her helmet, revieling bright red hair and fierce eyes tha made even Lelouch shake at moments..

"You traitor!" Cornelia hissed, throwing up her gun, pointing it at the soldier. Not a split second later, Kallen had Cornelia's gun in hand, spinning it near the trigger.

"Well Cornelia, I think I won." Zero said bring out his gun, slowly pointing it at her.

"I can still call my men!" She yelled, but when she turned her radio on, no one responded to her orders.

"Well Cornelia, looks like your men have abandoned you, just like your father abandoned the VI Line." Zero stated witha matter of fact tone.

"Don't you dare talk about them!" Cornelia said whipping out a blade hidden within her military garb, but nce again in a moments notice, Kallen had knife in hand; stabbing the table in victory.

"Now now Cornelia, no need to get hasty, I just wanted to talk this entire time." Zero said, sliding his gun to her.

"And way should I believe you. You are nothing. but a low life terrorist that believes he can play with thebig dogs. You are the man that killed off my brother." Cornelia snorled.

"Clovis was willing to kill off a entire ghetto full of people for a girl he had kidnapped and used as little science toy. It was never my want to kill Clovis, but his actions needed justice!"

"You lie! My brother would have never done..." Cornelia said but was cut off by Kallen.

"Its true princess, I stole what I thought at the time was poison gas, when I was just apart of a just local faction group, before I knew Zero here. I saw this girl first hand. If you don't believe me then fine by me, but I am only saying the truth." Kallen said to her.

"Cornelia, why would the dead lie? To hide its secrets; thats the answer. Why would the dead be willing to rise if given the chance to? To live once more." Zero said drawing his sister attention back to him.

"What you mean you psycho?" She yelled, but was interally confused.

"Kallen do you think its time for her to learn?" Zero asked his follower.

"I believe so Lulu." Kallen responded back. 'Lulu, but that is the same nickname Euiphy called Lelouch, are they mocking me. Are they making fun of my brother!' Cornelia thought in her head.

"Cornelia do you want to know who Zero is? The man that will take over the world, and make it a new?" Zero said pushing the button in the back of his old helmet about to slide it off.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, you are a despicable!... Le -Lelouch?" Cornelia said choking out the last bit of words as Zero took off his mask, showing Zero's true face. Showing Zero's jet black hair, and violet eyes. Cornelia stumbled back in shock, falling back in her chair.

"Yes your highness, the dead has came back, and it has came back with a vengance." Lelouch said, bowing in front of Cornelia, who's jaw was on the floor.

"But how are you alive?" Cornelia said still not believeing her eyes.

"Well you can thank Susaku, he is the one who saved Nunnally and me from those OSI squads and nicely placed air strikes on the place once called home."

"The 11 pilot..."Cornelia stammered out.

"Yes sister, no I would love to chitchat more, but I need to get my plans in action." Lelouch said walking toward Cornelia, drawing his gun he had discarded earlier in the meeting.

"No! Don't kill me Lelouch, we're family! I never wanted anything more, but for us all to be a family again, that's why I came to these islands, to find my brother!"

"No worries sister. I am not going to kill you yet"

"Yet.." Cornelia Stammered out.

"Yes, you have two 'options' her at this very moment. Either will join me in time, or die with our traitor of a father." Lelouch said sliding his helmet back on his head. "It would be who hates Britannia more then the elevens, someone who as a real reason to hate the empire..." Cornelia stated.

"Oh, all the areas the Brits take over has a real reason to fight. But it is us Japanese that will bring all these areas hope and a brighter future!" Kallen piped in from the back ground, gun lowered from its previous point at Cornelia's head.

"Here's a cellphone. If you what to join me, Just call me. Besides that, don't contact that number." Lelouch said throwing the phone to his sister as he turned around. "Please take care Cornelia. Come on Kallen, let's head back. And that phone is untraceable so don't even bother sister."

Lelouch and Kallen walked out side of the G-1 base in there soldier uniforms going to their Britannian Knightmares and heading back to the old black knights safe house. Lelouch Checked the Curo's GPS, it was delivered back to the hanger. 'I'll have to thank that witch.' Once they arrived they went up to Lelouch private quarters to talk. " So your first lose has been dealt with, and if I can say it was easy." Kallen said looking at Lelouch who was getting on his bed, taking off his helmet, letting his jet black hair fall.

"Yes, and I scared my sister half to death as well. Ha now if she would join us, the plan would already be close to complete. Now if I remember right the next thing to happen is the hotel jacking by the dumb JLF, Correct?" Lelouch questioned his love and knight

"That is correct, and the day you make the Black Knights."

"Hmm, I already have the uniforms, they came in this timelines yesturday. I think we should do something about Kallen Kozuki tho." Lelouch said with a smirk.

"What about me?" Kallen asked a bit worried.

"Wouldn't it be easier if some how you could kill of one of your personalities? When for the general knowledge of the Black Knights." Lelouch responded.

"I believe I understand now my king." Kallen said getting her new evil smirk of hers now.

"Now, that is my Black Queen." Lelouch said addin a small kiss on Kallen's lips as the both fell into a deep sleep, wrapped in eahothers arms.

A/n Finally the real chapter 5. I do hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Update March27

**Hello everyone. Its Geassedb2 back from the daed to bring you a redo of a story I have done! Code Geass: Code Return. I reread my own story and wish to redo it just for the fact that I can do much, much more with it then I can running with the original story. Idk what I'm going to do with this story do to it not going in the direction I want. So If you want a total rehaul done the please go to my profile and read Code Geass: Code Return V2. It will be the one being updated for now on. Once again guys I love you all and have a good day.**


End file.
